Birthmark
by Blue bot
Summary: A girl called Clem Connor has a strangely Cybertronian looking birthmark.  What does it mean? Can Sam and the other Autobots help her figure it out? Or will the Decepticons find her first? Find out in Birthmark! Sorry. my character is Mary sueish..
1. Chapter 1

Clem's POV

My name is Clem. I have brown shoulder-length hair, dead straight, and eyes a shade of bright blue that mirror the sky on a sunny day. I am waiting for the bus at my bus stop. It's seven o' clock in the morning, and the bus comes at ten after exactly. It's always the same routine: school, homework, sleep, repeat.

I sigh and put my scarf on, wrapping it around my neck tightly. I have to wear it. I'm not normal. I have no friends, and it's all because of the strange birthmark on the right hand corner near the bottom of my neck. Everybody at school, hell everybody in the damn city, thinks it's weird and unusual. I've come to believe that they're right. That's why I have to wear my scarf.

All this jumbled thinking is driven from my mind as my bus arrives. As I get on, I notice a new kid. He's sitting near the front. He has black hair and brown eyes, and he was nervously looking around. I look around the bus for a seat.

It's a really full day and nearly all the seats are taken. Well…there are the seats for the popular kids, but since I am a total social outcast, sitting over there is completely out of the question. But…there is one more. Directly next to the new kid

Damn it.

I want to just stand during the bus ride and pretend that the seat is occupied, but that would hurt his feelings. Who was I to hurt somebody's feelings? So I go to sit down next to him. There is a moment of awkward silence between us.

"Hey there," he finally says. "My name is Sam. Sam Witwicky."

"Clem," I return the greeting hesitantly. "Clem Connor."

There was another uncomfortable silence in which I'm sure he was desperately trying to think of something to say. _Anything_ to say. I know I was. We were rescued from the silence becoming painful, however, when the bus arrived at school. At long last.

"What's your first class?" Sam asks as we both get off the bus.

"Science," I reply, hoping desperately that his was different.

He was so hard to be around…I suddenly realize that it wasn't him that was different and strange. It's the socializing and friendly talking that was so odd and new to me, probably because I had never even had a friendly conversation with my parents. My dad lived in Alaska and my mum never talked to me; she was always working. My Gran was the one who looked after me the most.

I was on pins and needles as Sam looked over his timetable. I could almost feel the tenseness in the air.

"Science is my first class, too," he replies finally, looking relieved at the fact he would know somebody.

I almost died in horror. I _hated _making an effort to be friendly with someone because I knew that it always ended badly for me. I decided to make the most of it, though, and try to make a friend…But could I do that to Sam? Could I permanently ruin his chance of being popular and having other friends?

"Are you ok?" Sam asks me. "You look a bit troubled."

_No_, I decide quickly, _I can't_. "Look, Sam. If you ever want to have any friends _ever_ in this school, you better go hang out with someone else. 'Cause hanging out with me is not good for your popularity, got it?"

Sam's eyes flash, something knowledgeable in their chocolate depths. "Maybe I don't care. Maybe I want to be your friend and forget about the others," he says quietly after a moment, looking me in the eye.

"Sam, do you know why I am friendless?" I ask coldly; I know am killing any chance of us being friends, but I am saving his popularity. There might still be a chance for him.

"No," he states calmly.

"Look at...It's just that...I'm not normal," I say, tripping over my tongue as I take my scarf off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Oh my God. Clem wasn't lying when she said she wasn't normal. She has a birth mark on the bottom right of her neck. It looks Cybertronian to me. I'll have to remember to ask Bumblebee tonight.

"That's not that weird," I say truthfully; after meeting a bunch of aliens, travelling to the Hoover dam to get an alien artifact that's been on Earth since the beginning of mankind, and living through an enormous battle over said artifact, I can honestly say a Cybertronian symbol shaped birth mark isn't that strange.

"Ummmm are we talking about the same thing?" she asks me, her bright eyes inquiring; I can't help noticing how her eyes remind me of the Autobots optics.

"This..." I ghost my fingers over the little mark. It was beautiful with the sharp points and curvy lines of Cybertronian. Then it starts to glow bright blue.

"What did you do?" she asks me, the beginnings of panic in her voice. When I move my hand away it doesn't stop glowing.

"Nothing!" I say frantically, trying to convince her that I don't know what happened. I can tell by her face she doesn't believe me.

She pulls away from me and runs off to the girls' bathroom.

Damn it! What have I done? And why does this shit always have to happen to me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Due to the crappy start, the rest of the school day drags on. I don't see Clem anywhere. I ask all the people in the halls, but they all smirk and say that thankfully, they haven't seen her. The way they say that makes me angry. I know what it's like to be the bottom rung of high school, and that's evidently where Clem is.

When I'm walking toward the busses I finally see Clem. I frown when I notice that she looks distressed. She sees me then hurries over to me, keeping her head down.

"I'm really sor-" she starts to say, but I cut her off.

"Don't be sorry anyone would have reacted that way." _I know I sure as hell would._

Wow. I can't help but notice how pretty she is. If I wasn't with Mikaela, I would totally date her. She smiles at me as if she knows what just went through my head then changes the subject.

"Ugh I hate riding the bus."

"I actually have a car. It was…um…getting serviced today, but it should be fine now. Maybe I could get a friend to drop it off here and drive you home today."

From the look on her face, I could tell she didn't really buy the whole 'getting serviced' excuse, but there was no way I could tell her my car was busy doing top secret stuff for NEST. That falls under the category of 'national security' protocol…Yeah, really don't want to get mixed up in all that.

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's not really that bad," she mumbles quickly, trying to dismiss her earlier comment, but it's too late for her. I'm not going to let her off that easily; as that thought crosses my mind, I remember sharply the time before the Autobots and Mikaela when I was awkward around girls.

"No no, no I've seen the way you look at that bus. You hate it. I'll call my girlfriend and get her to drop it off," I say sternly.

Just as she is about to reply an announcement comes over the loudspeaker. "_Would Clementine Connor please come up to the reception area immediately? Clementine Conner to the reception area."_

Clem flushes and mutters, "I better go see what they want."

I watch her walk away and can't help but think how stunning she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Clems POV

I am thinking about Sams offer "_Why would he offer that to me? I'm a freak my neck glows." _I thought. _Maybe he thinks I'm pretty_... But then again he probably doesnt because he said his_ girlfriend_.

A little bit of sadness flutters though me.

I reach the office area and push the door open two men in suits are standing there along with a man in a military looking uniform.

_What the hell is going on? _I think to myself

'Hello Miss Connor we are here to discuss your birthmark and what to do about its current state.' One of the men in the suits addresses me.

'Who the hell are you? and how do you know about my mark and its "current state"?' I made little air quotation marks around the words current state.

'We have been watching you for a long time Miss Connor' The men in suits start coming closer but the military man stays where he is.

'Get away from me!' I start to panic "

'We just need to show that mark of yours to a friend' says one of them

'I dont want to come!'

'You dont get a choice' One of the men close their hand around my wrist and out of instinct I slap it away. The military man finaly says something but not to me.

'Mr Galloway you dont really intend to resort to force do you?'

'Yes I do _Mr_ Lennox' Galloway sneers

He closes his hand around my upper arm and starts dragging me out of the building and I am half staggering half being dragged from the building.

When a teacher comes up and opens her mouth to object to this; the other man whos name I didnt know yet held up a badge which she looked at then pursed her lips and walked away muttering darkly.

On the way to the carpark we pass Sam who hasnt seen us yet.

'Sam!' I call out to him desperately we werent going that fast so he caught up with us easily.

'Will Lennox?' Sam was confused 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Sorry Sam I'll explain later' Lennox said

'Do you mind if I tag along and see whats happening?' Sam asked

'Go ahead' Lennox replied

So we all hopped into a black car with tinted windows and I was so damn confused.

I didnt know how they knew who I was.

I didnt know how Sam knew who these people were.

And I didnt know where I was going.

I didnt know where I was _going?_

How stupid was I? I shouldve known not to go somewhere I was unfamiliar with, with people I was unfamiliar with.

But I didnt really choose to.

What had I gotten into?

AN: oooo getting interesting now... Next up Clem meets the Autobots!... R'n'R!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

I thought that Clem mustve been getting pretty stressed out about our situation _I _knew that we were going to the NEST base but Clem didnt.

She was sitting with her arms folded around her stomach and she looked really upset.

'Relax' I told her 'Nothings going to happen'

She just stayed tense. I guess I would have too.

When we finally arrived Bumblebee was there ready to greet me.

I wondered how Clem would be feeling.

Clems POV

Oh my God...I am not sure what to say at this point what did one say when they felt small, tiny, insignificant and also scared like hell.

I was surrounded by giant metal robots a red and blue one which was the biggest, a yellow one which was the smallest and a black onewhich had such huge guns I nearly passed out. The red and blue one knelt in front of me and lay his hand down by my feet. If he thinks I'm going to get on he is so wrong its not funny.

I back away slowly 'This is _alllll_ a dream and when I wake up I'm not gunna remember _any_ of it.' I say I close my eyes for a moment then open them hoping to find myself staring at my ceiling in my bedroom.

'This is not a dream youngling' The red and blue one soothes.

Damn it he's right.

Whats a youngling? I wondered

'Ummm...' I didnt know what to say. What does one say to giant robots?

My thinking was interupted when a green rescue Hummer enters the large room. With no driver? Okayyyy... but whats weirder is when the Hummer transforms into...a...giant...green...robot.

Lovely.

More robots.

'Is this the youngling?' the new arrival asks in a gruff voice.

'Yes Ratchet.' The red and blue one says.

I started to get irritated

'Why wont anyone explain what the friggin hell is going on?' I ask, aggitated

'Has no one yet explained to you everything?' The red and blue bot asked, mildly surprised.

'No they havent' I snapped then I almost passed out. I had just snapped to a giant robot, the same bot who I had been terrified of before but my thoughts are interupted.

'My name is Optimus Prime, this is Bumblebee' the yellow bot 'Ironhide' the black one with the creepy guns 'and Ratchet' the green one.

Optimus offers to bring me to face level so we can talk properly. This time I tentatively step on.

Then he tells me about the cube and how he came to earth to find Sam and the glasses and then how The Fallen made a surprise appearence and that he brought me here to examine my mark and to let me know that I would need a guardian since I represented a significance to all the autobots.

'And that mark on your neck' he says to me ' Is the mark of the Allspark'

I am shocked. Me special? surely not...

'What does it mean to have the Mark?'

'That you may be able to spark sparklings and help our race. we are uncertain as of yet.'

I'm shocked again. bring little baby bots to life? it sounded great but stuff like that didnt happen to me so they must be mistaken.

'Ummm really? because I dont think I'll be able to do that I'm not sure how-'

But Optimus interupts me 'You do not need to think about that now you need to rest.'

I look at the clock on my phone it was getting late I wondered where I would find then Sam comes over to me and says 'How bout I give you a tour?'

Sure' I replied.

Wow I wish that boy was single, he was cuuuute.

But then a motorbike comes roaring in and a female climbs off it.

'Kayla!' Sam cries out happily throwing his arms around her and greeting her with a kiss.

'Hey Sam' She replies softly

'Clem' Sam says to me 'This is Mikaela. My girlfriend and Mikaela this is Clem a friend I met at school.'

I nod my greeting to her. She gives me a hate filled look and I give her a hurt, slightly confused one.

I knew that she would think me a freak once she saw my mark, so I wasnt going to let her see it.

'I was just about to give Clem a tour you wanna come Mikaela?' Sam asks her

'Sure'

After Sam shows me around I retire to my room and flop down on my bed. Feeling somewhat depressed I began to think about how the hell I got myself into this mess. It was Sams fault I realized _he _was the reason I was here. Logic told me that meant I should hate Sam, but somehow I didnt, I liked him, I _really_ liked him.

AN: Well it wasnt the best but it came out how I wanted it I promise there will be some exciting action in the upcoming chapters! R 'n'R!


	5. Chapter 5

Sams POV

Me and Mikaela were sitting on my bed in my room.

Talking.

'Whats going on between you and Clem?' she asks forcefully.

'Nothing!' I reply with surprise.

'Ive seen the way she looks at you...' Mikaela whispered

'She looks at me?' I ask suddenly but then I backtrack 'Look. There . Is Nothing . Going . On.'

'Sam... I know you like me and I know you like her soo you have to choose... her? or me?' Mikaela shoots out the question before I can object.

'You 'Kaela of course I pick you. But there was no choice... because. I. Dont . Like . Clem shes a weird freak.' I was only saying this to console Mikaela. Of course I didnt think Clem was weird. Hell she was no weirder than everyone else at NEST and she was certainly no freak.

I suddenly wondered whether I did like Mikaela still. Or did I like Clem? I wasnt sure.

But I certainly knew that even if my choice _was_ Clem she certainly wouldnt feel the same way, I mean I was the reason she was in this mess.

Sigh I wonder what it would be like to have a _normal_ life.

Clems POV

(this is the same scenario as previous but Clems POV)

I feel a little guilty about evesdropping on Sam and Mikaela but I knew what topic their conversation would be so I listened in to see what was said.

'Whats going on between you and Clem?' I heard Mikaela say and my heart flutters in desire for "something" to be going on.

'Nothing!' Sam objects and my heart sinks to my shoes

'Ive seen the way she looks at you...' Mikaela whispered

I do not look at him!... when there is anyone around.

'She looks at me?' Is that excitement I hear? but then he back pedals 'Look. There . Is Nothing . Going . On.'

Damn.

'Sam... I know you like me and I know you like her soo you have to choose... her? or me?' Mikaela says in an irrisitable voice

This is it. the moment I've been waiting for. I press my ear harder against the door but then I hear someone coming.

I quickly begin walking casually up the hall as if thats what I've been doing this whole time.

The soldier buys it and when he's gone I press my earup against the door againto hear the rest of Sams answer.

'- I. Dont . Like . Clem shes a weird freak.' Sam says and I feel my heart break into a thousand pieces... My first true crush, the only one who didnt think of me as that freak with the weird birthmark, or so I thought. I straighten up and begin breifly walking back to the room which I had been assigned.

Tears well up in my eyes and begin to spill over. I make no effort to stem the flow as its now so late that I'm sure I wont meet anyone. I'm pretty sure I only met that soldier because he was moving off to the room he'd been assigned.

So I was walking through the halls to my room letting tears well up and flow gently to the floor slowly but surely relieving my stress and unhappiness from today.

When I finally found my way back to the hall my room was in I found there was someone was one of the autobots, Optimus Prime I think his name was, walking around as if he were deep in thought about something.

I quickly try to dart past and not let him see me crying but he sees me anyway his opitics widen in surprise.

'Why are you crying youngling?' he asks me

'I'm not crying' I lie quickly.

And I still dont know what a youngling is... I thought

He doesnt buy it.

'I believe you are lying' He says

'You can believe what you want' I said, again trying to get in to my room but he blocks my way with his hand.

I sigh. 'What do you want me to say' I demanded 'That I _want _to be here? I dont... That I_ do_ know exactly what my mark means? I dont...' My voice climbs up an octave as I continue 'That I _do_ know that I'm _not a freak? I dont..._So of course I'm crying Optimus.'

He blinks his optics at me in surprise before saying 'What gave you the idea that you are a freak youngling?'

'I uh... overheard Sam and Mikaela talking about it'

He looks at me for a long moment 'Clem you are many things, special, unique and brave but you must never believe you are a freak _never' _ he said it with such certainty that I almost believed him.

then I remembered another of his words.

'I'm _brave?'_ I ask in surprise

'Clem do you know that Sam ran from Bumblebee when he first found out. You didnt even flinch.'

And with that he unblocked my way and walked down the hall to wherever he was going.

As I enter my room I am overwhelemed by tiredness, I look at my watch. Midnight.

Damn.

I then slip under the blanket and almost immediately fell asleep.

AN: I promise there will be some more Bumblebee and some more action in THE VERY NEXT CHAPTER! R 'n' R!


	6. Chapter 6

Sams POV

The next day Mikaela had to leave and help her dad in the garage she parted with a goodbye kiss as usual and then roared away on her motorbike.

Me and Bee wanted to do with Clem today to help her get settled in but there were a few things that had to be done to get Clem organised like Clem needed to be assigned a guardian, Ratchet wanted to run some tests to see what exactly the Mark ment and Ironhide was going to teach Clem how to shoot a special weapon he had designed to at the very least slow a Decepticon down, so the stuff we had planned would have to wait.

At noon Optimus gathered all the Autobots and asked for voulenteers to be Clem's guardian, to everyones surprise,Ironhide immediately voiced his desire.\

. ' You would miss out on alot of fighting if you assumed this role Ironhide' Optimus said

' I know 'Ironhide replied

'Why do you wish to be her guardian then?'

'I often find myself feeling jealous of the bond that Sam and Bumblebee have.' Ironhide said

I wondered idly if Clem would feel slightly afraid of Ironhide, he had such big guns and a rather, well _scary_ personality.

'Very well if Clem does not have any objection to it, you may be her guardian, protect her well.'

'I will ask Clem about it.' said Ironhide.

'Huh lucky Clem.' I thought sarcasticly.

OoOoOOooooOOOooOoOo

Clems POV

I was munching my sandwich thoughtfully, I wondered when I would be able to get out of here Optimus had told me at breakfast that- I think his name is Ratchet wanted to run some tests on my mark and that I would be assigned a guardian today.

I was scared like hell.

Why do I need a guardian? The Decepticons suposedly knew I had the Mark but didnt know what it meant so what danger was there?

Who was my guardian going to be? I desperately hoped it wasnt the one with the creepy canons - Ironhide, I then froze with my sandwich halfway toward my mouth because said mech was now coming toward me also looking thoughtful.

Oh God.

Whatever he said I needed to look I didnt mind his presence, so I forced my sandwich back toward my mouth and took a small bite.

'Hello Clem' Ironhide said in what he must of thought was a friendly tone, it didnt comfort me though, it scared the hell out of me.

'Hi' I forced an answer in what I hoped sounded like a tone that wasnt a terrified one.

'Did Optimus explain to you that you must be assigned a guardian?'

'Yes' I reply now absolutely terrified about where this conversation was going.

'Well I have been assigned your guardian but you also must be pleased with this choice as a guardian and his/her charge are rarely apart. So are you pleased with this arrangement or do you wish for something else to be organised?'

'No this arrangement is great.' I force a smile at him and he smiles back.

'So what exactly does it mean for you to be my guardian?' I ask him.

'When there is any danger I am responsible for getting you off of the battlefield and away to a safe place. I shall have to scan any place we go to and make sure you stay safe at _all_ times.'

'Wow' I reply

I was slowly starting to like Ironhide and I stopped being so afraid of him.

'So Ratchet told me to take you to the Med-Bay after we were done talking; so he could run some tests on that mark of yours.' he says

I look at him for a moment. 'Should I be afraid?'

'Very'

OoOoOOoooooOOOoooOoOo

Sams POV

Me and Bee were were playing video games on a games system that Wheeljack had managed to alter to make it so the Autobots could play and I was currently assasinating Bee on Halo 3.

'So uh Optimus told me to talk to you about something.' Bee said, quite obviously feeling uncomfortable.

'Whats that?' I ask him as I run through him with an energy sword.

'Well he ran into Clem the last night and Optimus said she looked _really_ upset and when Optimus asked her what was wrong, she said that _you_ said that she was a freak.' Bumblebee said this all very quickly and was glad to be finished.

I drop the game controller in surprise.

'Awww shiiiiit...'

'You actually said that?' said Bumblebee, shocked 'You know Sam if shes a freak that makes you a freak as well.'

'Naww Bee I know shes not a freak.'

'Then why'd you say it?' he asks me

'Well she wasnt in the room at the time, and wait wait I'm not done!' because Bumblebee was starting to give me a stern look 'and Mikaela was really jealous so I said it to make her feel better.'

'Oh...well Clem doesnt know that...Maybe you should talk to her.' Bee says

'Yeah I will.' and I stood up to go find Clem

'She'll be in the Med-Bay or on the shooting range with Ironhide.'

'Thanks'

Clems POV

'Are you nearly finished Ratchet? I wanna teach Clem how to shoot.' Ironhide says

'I'm doing the last test now Ironhide...Why do you need to teach her how to shoot anyway she has you to look after her.' Ratchet queried.

'Just a precaution.'

I too was beginning to get sick of tests and having Ratchet peering at my mark.

'Aaaaand thats the last one done.' said Ratchet 'Now get outta here the two of you I'm very busy.'

So Ironhide and I went off to the shooting range so he could teach me how to shoot.

When we arrived Ibegan to feel nervous again, what if I was _really_ terrible?

'Now, I have got a specialy designed weapon just for you but for now we'll start you off with just blanks.' Ironhide tells me.

'Okay' I said and I eyed the small but powerful looking gun with a trace of doubt.

'Theyre just blanks' Ironhide reminded me.

I nodded.

After showing me how to hold it and then how to aim it he directed my gaze to a red target with a blue area that indicated where to shoot.

'Aim for the blue area.' he said

I did but since it was just blanks nothing actually happened except for quite a loud BAM.

'Well if it hadnt been blanks you would have _just_ missed the target.' Ironhide said.

'Really?' I ask, awed.

'Yep your a natural.' he smiles at me happily 'In which case I think you should try _actually_ shooting now.'

'Not blanks?'

'Not blanks.' he smiles again and I feel reasured.

He takes my current gun and hands me another, which looked alot more complicated to use.

'Now,' he said 'You have to be careful with this one. Its almost the equivalent of the smallest gun available for cybertronians, which isnt too powerful; it wouldnt kill unless used with utomost skill and perfect aim but it can still do its bit of damage.' he paused for moment then went on

' There are two settings you can use, Stun which will temporarily offline any cybertronian for about 3-5 minutes and Kill which is only to be used when I say you have developed the apropriate amount of skill and even then, only to be used in an absolute _emergency_. You got that?'

'Only in an emergency, got it.' I reply

'Okay try setting your gun to Stun and then try and hit the target again.

AN: ok I know I promised action but its a pretty long chapter as it is so the action was moved along to the next chapter IT WILL BE THERE I SWEAR! BUUUTTTT I'm not going to post it till I get at least ONE review! so make sure you review, lest the story remain unfinished...forver...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to get out, it was a hard chapter.

Okay everyone just a warning this chapter is going to be _long_.

A very special mention to my two reviewers Precious92 and Sanefangirl, Precious92 your review really made me smile! While Sanefangirl's opened my eyes to many improvements I can make. Thanks!

PS if you wanna special mention you better review!

Sams POV

I feel terrible as I walk toward the Med-Bay, not because I feel sick but because Clem had heard me say she was a freak. What was I going to say? I ran through different options in my head " Hey Clem its Sam I didnt mean to say you were a freak I _meant_ to say _geek_" but geek wasnt much better than freak, I concluded.

So I would just tell her the truth.

When I enter the Med-Bay Ratchet was busy puzzling over some test results.

'Hey Ratch, have you seen Clem?' I ask.

'She's at the shooting range.'

'Thanks.'

When I walk out of the Med-Bay I wonder why Ratchet looked so puzzled. Which test results were they? Almost nothing ever puzzled Ratchet.

When I arrive at the door to the shooting range I hear a loud BAM and a whoop of encouragement which I think came from Ironhide.

I take a deep breath and push the door open.

Clem and Ironhide both turn around.

Clems face saddens slightly and she says 'Oh, hey Sam...'

'Hey Clem can I talk to you for a moment?' I ask her.

'Oh, sure.'

She sounded timid and slightly worried.

'So, you heard me talking to Mikaela last night.' I said.

She shifted uncomfortably before saying 'Yes.'

'Well you should know I was lying to Mikaela. You heard her, she was jealous so I said it to make her feel better I didnt mean any of it.'

'Oh' she says.

'So are we still friends?' I ask in my best hopeful voice.

'Still friends.' and she smiles her stunning smile and I find myself temporarily frozen.

'Uhhhh...' Wow what a smart thing for me to say. 'So Ironhide's teaching you how to shoot.'

'Yep.' she said almost proudly.

'Can you show me what he's taught you so far?'

She grinned and turned to face the targets.

Clems POV

I Clem Connor, could not be more happy.

I had caring friends who didnt think I was a freak, I had a great guardian who is an_ awesome_ teacher and I didnt feel miserable 24/7 anymore.

That night after dinner Ironhide and I were looking at stars and every now and then he would point out a cybertronian constellation.

I was vaguely paying attention as he taps his audio and says

'Really? already? ok ok we'll come in a minute.'

'Who were you talking to?' I wonder out loud.

'Ratchet. He has the results ready and he wants to check something.

'Oh. So are we going back to the Med-Bay?' I didnt really want to go back. I didnt like people looking at me. It just didnt feel right.

'Yes' he replied.

I sigh and then stand up.

OOOoooOOOoOooOoooOOOooo

Clems POV

When we arrive at the Med-Bay Optimus is there, talking to Ratchet.

'So did you find out what Clems mark means?' Optimus asked Ratchet.

'Well all the results lead me to believe that it means what we originally thought. Clem will be able to spark sparklings and possibly even ressurect offlined bots.'

I'm shocked again. _Ressurect?_ I suddnely found myself wondering quite selfishly if I had any choice to do this. I did want to help the Autobots but I wanted to see my gran every now and then as well.

'Clem' said Optimus 'I realize now we've done this out of order. We should have asked if you were willing to do this as it is not sonething we will force upon you, it is a great responsibility. So, are you, indeed willing to act as the Allspark?'

I didnt hesitate to answer. 'Of course! I would love to help in any way I can.'

Optimus gives me a grateful look 'Thankyou you will be able to help our race more than I can say.'

'So is that all you wanted to say..?' Ironhide was obviously just as sick of the Med-Bay as I was.

'No.' said Ratchet 'I have the body of a sparkling femme here and I just want to know if the test results were correct. Clem we want to see if you are able to spark a sparkling.'

'How? I dont know how to do that.' I said nervously

'You need to will it to live. You need to fill it with life and concentrate on it, you'll know if you've sucseeded or not .' Optimus said.

So I concentrated hard on the sparkling body in front of me, I imagined it being filled with life and acting just as a baby bot would.

I couldnt do it.

It wouldnt work.

'I cant do it.' I say.

'Try again' said Ratchet.

So I did. This time I concentrated on filling each nook and cranny with life and eventually I felt energy leave me and I watched as the little femme was sparked and her optics came online.

I gasped.

She was so cute.

She blinked her optics at me and then she looked at Ratchet and just kept staring at him.

'You did it Clem.' Optimus said 'You sparked the first sparkling ever to be sparked on earth.'

'Would you like to name her?' Ratchet offered

She blinked at me again showing off her perfect, blue but somehow_ fiery_ optics.

'Wildfir'e say slowly

'Wildfire.' Optimus repeated slowly 'Ratchet you may want to get her some energon.'

'Oh right...' Ratchet had quite obviously been lost in Wildfire's optics.

I stiffled a yawn.

'You need to get some recharge youngling' Optimus said softly

'Kay.' I replied and then walked out.

Then I realized Ironhide hadnt said anything to me since I sparked the sparkling. I turn around and he was speaking to Optimus in a worried tone. I caught a snippet of the conversation.

'Ironhide with you as her guardian, I cant imagine a safer human anywhere.' Optimus was reasurring a worried Ironhide.

I keep walking to my room.

He was worried for me.

As I slip under the blanket that night I wonder how my life could get any better.

I decided that next time I saw Mikaela I would try and make friends with her.

I was thinking happily about how my life had gotten so much better...and then of course I fell asleep.

AN ugh this chapter is haaard... anyway, I'll get on with it now

OoOoOOoooOoOOooooOoOoo

Decepticons Base: Normal POV

Megatron stomped grumpily off to find that stupid mech, Starscream he was _supposed _to have all the information on the little squishy, otherwise designated Clem, to him by 11: 30 it was now 1: 30 in the morning.

'Master! I have the information!' Starscream came running up to Megatron and handed him a little chip with everthing he had found out.

Megatron quickly downloaded it and read through it all.

An smile that was more like a snarl passed his lips.

'Exellent work Starscream we attack tommorow night when they least expect it.' Megatron said sneering with satisfaction.

'Yes master.'

AN: DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMM

Clems POV

When I woke up the next morning although I didnt notice it, I no longer felt like I was a horrible little freak who everyone hated, I felt light and happy and actually put something really nice on since Optimus had arranged for some of my clothes and other nessesities to be sent.

So I put on khaki short shorts and a white tshirt with my hair tied up in a little ponytail.

My hand lingered over my scarf wondering if I should wear it, I decided against it and went to meet Ironhide at the shooting range as I had told him I would be there early today.

I stopped as I remembered I needed a _gun_ to shoot so I doubled back to my room and grabbed it off of the little table that was quickly becoming my best friend.

When I reach the shooting range Ironhide was already practicing.

'Hey Ironhide.' I greeted him.

'Hello.' he said then he paused in surprise 'You're not wearing your scarf?'

I shrug and say 'Dont really need to. You all know its there so I cant hide it.'

He smiles in response. 'Are you ready to begin?'

'Definetely' I reply

'Okay then. We'll start you off with the stun setting again.'

I nod and set my gun, then I line up my aim with the target and fired.

It was a pretty good shot. I hit just below the blue area.

After about 4 more times of actually hitting the blue, Ironhide says 'hmmmmm...'

'What?' I ask

'Clem do you think you are ready to try the Kill setting?' he asks me seriously

'Uhhh I'm not sure...'

'Give it a try but before you start, I must warn you, its alot more powerful and harder to aim.'

What? I'd never be able to use it! but I didnt say this.

'Okayyy' I sounded nervous

'Set it to Kill and for Primus' sake be _careful'_

I set it to kill and lined up the gun with the target.

It was a direct hit!

Of the wall...

'Shitttttt...' I curse quietly.

There was a large hole in the wall through which I could see outside.

Thank God it was just an empty space rather than a populated one.

I hear someone yelling outside the door to the range.

'Uh oh' Ironhide could also hear them.

'What the _hell_ just happened?' A man- I think his name is Mr Galloway comes storming into the room.

'Umm...' I didnt know what to say. I couldnt just tell him that I had made a giant hole in the wall.

Then he sees the hole.

'WHO BLEW A HOLE IN THE WALL?' he shouts furiously.

'Uhh...me' I say nervously.

He spins to look at me and does a double take.

'What are _you_ still doing here?' he snarls, completely forgetting about the hole.

'Whattaya mean what am I still doing here? _you _brought me here.'

He glares. 'You little _freak._'

I dont break down crying like a would've a few weeks ago, I just smirked at him, this man was a complete physcho.

But Ironhide wasnt smirking, he was now furious at Galloway.

'One more word Galloway...' he warns

He shoots one of the targets to present his point.

Galloway makes a sound like a mouse being trodden on.

I smirk again as Galloway leaves the room, still forgetting the hole.

I turn back to Ironhide.

'Umm what do I do about that?' I gesture towards the hole in the wall

Ironhide waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. 'Dont worry about it. Happens all the time.'

I smile and say 'Yeah I can imagine.'

Sams POV

I can hear Galloway yelling and ranting to Optimus about something.

The yelling and ranting isnt anything new, I just never knew it could be so _iritating_ so of course, I had to know what was going on.

I was meeting Clem, Ironhide and Bee for lunch today so I would ask them all about it.

I look down at my watch it was 1:45.I should probably go meet them now.

When I am walking down the hall, I pass a few soldiers arguing about something. One of the soldiers is Will.

'You guys back off! shes just as normal as you or me.' Will was saying heatedly.

It didnt take me long to figure out they were talking about Clem.

'Well' one of the other soldiers began '_I_ heard she brought a little baby 'bot to life!_ So she cant be that normal.'_

Lennox glares at the soldier 'Whatever just _leave her alone.'_

When I arrive Bumblebee waves entusiastically and motions for me to join them.

'Hi' Clem says happily.

I wonder what got her in such a good mood.

'Hey Clem, do you know whats got Galloway so upset?'

Ironhide snorts and begins to laugh.

'I kinda...maybe blew a hole...in the wall at the...range' Clem says looking down at her hands.

I snort too.

'Dont worry Clem Ironhide's done it countless times' Bumblebee laughs.

Clems POV

That night I found it hard to fall asleep.

I couldnt shake the feeling that something wasnt right.

As I finally doze off at about 11:30 I hear yelling and people running up and down, then not long after alarms are sounding.

I jump out of bed and pull on my jacket and a pair of jeans, pull on my sneakers, grab my gun- although I wouldnt use unless it was an emergency, and rush out the door.

It was horrible, Decepticons everywhere, some of them ripping humans apart and cackling, others battling Autobots and the rest seemed to be looking for something. I feel a pang of fear and realize they're looking for _me_.

I ran, hoping to find Ironhide.

And to my relief I spot Ironhide pounding up the hall toward me.

'Got your gun?' he asks me as he picks me up in his hand and begins to run again blasting the odd Decepticon.

'Yup.'

'I'm taking you to a safe place and we'll wait till this is over.'

I nod, feeling awful, to leave them here- while we wait.

'Your safety is the most important thing.' he says as though reading my thoughts.

As we run - well Ironhide runs, out of the building Ironhide immediately changes direction and heads toward the forrest.

I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the night air, even in our current situation, I loved the smell.

When we are safely away from the battle, my fear kicks in all the way.

What if one of the Autobots get hurt?

What if we are found?

What if...?

There were countless things that could go wrong, I forced myself not to think about it.

I watch the battle in horror and I only stop when I hear Ironhide swear in Cybertronian.

I turn in surprise to see a horrifying sight.

'Still got your gun?' Ironhide says out of the corner of his mouth.

'Yeah'

He nods ' Cause I gotta feeling you'll need it'

I think he's right because there is not one, but _two _decpticons coming toward us.

I am ashamed to say, I started trembling.

'Just set it to stun' he says.

I nod, I couldnt afford to miss.

One of them smirks when he sees my gun.

'Hah they've given the pathetic fleshie a _gun.'_

Ironhide snarls and the decpticon's smirk grows wider.

One of them fires at us and Ironhide dodges and puts me down.

'Hide!' he hisses.

'But-'

'_hide'_

I nod and take off running.

I swear as the other Decepticon follows, I then take a breath to clam myself and took a shot at the Decepticon- but of course he dodged.

I throw myself over a fallen tree and keep running.

I take another shot, it misses by an inch DAMNIT.

I stumble, curse my clumsiness and stand back up again.

I take another shot, this time taking a moment to line up the gun.

I hit him! he drops to the ground and I punch the air in triumph, then kept running till I found a suitable tree to hide behind.

I notice that I can see the fight from here, and Optimus has an attacker sneaking up from behind.

I wait for a moment for Optimus to notice, but when he doesnt I pull out my gun and line it up as best I can.

I hit him _just_, but he still drops to the ground in the same way the other mech had.

I punch the air in triumph again and watch as Optimus turns around surprised, and wondering why the decepticon had dropped to the ground so suddenly, then he sees me and I grin at him.

He doesnt grin back, his optics are focused on something behind me.

I turn around just in time to see a hand close around me, and then whoever it is takes off running.

AN: phew... glad I got that outta the way, took a while to write.

So next chapter... Clem meets Megatron! Pleeeeease review!


	8. Chapter 8

A very special thankyou to WhiteOokamiKiss, Angelixlight and Sanefangirl for the wonderful reviews!

Autobot base: normal POV

Optimus couldnt believe his optics.

Starscream had taken Clem.

And he had just stood there, watching it happen.

Sighing warily he turned to another Decepticon, about to engage in battle, but to his immense surpirse - every single Decepticon that had been here, left as quickly as possible, some being taken down on their way out- and followed Starscream.

Ironhide came running up to Optimus, looking panicked and somewhat irritated.

'Prime! I told Clem to hide and then when I was looking for her I couldnt find her!' he sounded angry with himself.

'Ironhide...it wasnt your fault.'

'What?' he wasnt aware of Clem's disaperence.

'Starscream...he took Clem' Optimus said 'It was my fault, I saw Starscream and I just stood there...watching... ' Optimus was horrified with himself.

'Slag!' Ironhide shouted 'I was supposed to protect her! I was supposed to make sure nothing like this happened!' he punched a near-by tree and it fell to the ground.

'Ironhide you cant change what happened by acting like that, calm down! we'll find her.'

Ironhide sighed and nodded sadly.

Sams POV

Wow I've never seen Ironhide like this. He's so angry with himself.

Each time I walk past the shooting range I hear his most powerful weapons being used on poor defenceless targets.

I too, was worried for Clem, who knows what's happening?

AN: yesss who knows? oh wait, I do! 

Clems POV

When the decpticon- Starscream I think, got far enough away from the base he transformed.

'You will get in fleshie.' he growls

'The hell I will.' I sounded braver than I felt.

'You will do it or I will blast you.'

'Okay okay.' I got in wondering what else I could do; I still had my gun, maybe that would come in handy. I slip the gun in my pocket for later.

As soon as I got in seatbelts snaked themselves around me.

'Hey!' I protested

'We cant let you get away now can we?'

As he said this he took off into the air and went so fast, I nearly threw up.

'Vomit and you die.' he snarled.

I dont reply, I was busy trying to get the wretched seatbelt off.

'Stop moving.' Starscream complained.

I didnt stop, so he tightened the seatbelt some more.

I was beginning to have trouble breathing because of the seatbelt.

About an hour or two later, Starscream finally starts to land and I begin trying to get the seatbelt off again. I knew where I was going, Starscream was going to take me to Megatron and something told me I wouldnt like that.

'Get out.' He ordered when we were on the ground.

'Uhh' I looked pointedly at the seatbelt which was still strapped tight.

'Oh.'

When he loosened the seatbelt enough for me to get out I did so and while he was transforming I took off running.

But I hadnt gotten far when another hand- slightly larger than Starscreams closes around me and brings me to optic level.

'Hmm so this is the fleshie?' I realize that this has to be Megatron and I fight the urge to whimper in fright.

'Unfortunately' Starscream replies.

'Take her to where she will be _staying_' Megatron orders.

He throws me at Starscream and I cry out in fear and shock.

Starscream sighs and catches me easily.

As he walks in I sit on his palm trembling and trying not to cry, I was so scared.

_Why did I have to choose that tree?_

When we finally reach our destination I balked, it wasnt a cage- not really, but close enough.

The little room was completely made of glass and only a little larger than a wardrobe.

Starscream pushes me in and walks away, quite obviously leaving it to Megatron to do all the talking.

Megatron walks over.

'I do believe you will come in very useful' he smiles, satisfied.

I begin trebling again.

AN : sorry short chapter... so I promise a nice long one next! As always please review I love reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Thankyou to BlazingXDarkness an Vampire Girl Alex for your reviews!

Previously

Megatron walks over.

'I do believe you will come in very useful' he smiles, satisfied.

I begin trebling again

Clems POV

'What do you mean?' I ask, my voice sounded small and scared.

'You harness the power of the Allspark...You can _ressurect_ any of us Cons! or spark any sparkling! I'm sure we'll find a good use for you.'

Megatron was right up against my "room" now, and I pull away from the front of it.

He walks away 'I will be back tomorrow to _discuss_ things .'

Sams POV

At the moment, the NEST base was chaotic.

Everyone was jittery, and couldnt begin to figure out why the Decepticons just left.

Only the Autobots and I knew and Optimus wanted to keep it that way.

Its been a day that Clems been missing now and Ironhide could not be more frantic.

A rougue Decepticon was found in the forrest and Optimus and Ironhide are questioning him right now.

I hope they find something out about Clem, the Autobots are really worried about her.

A few minutes later I spot Optimus and Ironhide looking madder than ever.

I walk over. 'Didja find out where the base is?' I ask hopefully.

Ironhide shook his head. 'He wouldnt tell us, even when I threatened to blow his head off.'

'He's still being held secure, we'll question him again later.' Optimus sighed.

I went to go find 'Bee who had been getting a rather large dent fixed by Ratchet.

When I find him he perks up.

'Hey Sam.'

'Hi Bee' I reply.

'Has Optimus had any luck locating the Con's base?' he asks hopefully.

'Not yet.'

He sighs 'Poor Clem, she didnt deserve this.'

'I know'

Clems POV

(A little violence in this bit you have been warned)

I didnt sleep at all that night, for one I was still absolutely terrified and I was also racking my brains for a way to get out of here.

A few ideas were fluttering meagly around, most of them feeble and very unlikely to work.

I could annoy them till they threw me out, but that would probably result in them killing me instead.

I could watch to see when most of the Decepticons are out of the room, blast a hole in the wall, blast any mech or femme in my way, and make a run for it. VERY UNLIKELY TO SUCSEED.

But these were the only ones I'd actually considered, all the others involved miracles... Not gunna happen any time soon.

A few hours after the sun arose, Megatron was back.

'Ok fleshie, I am going to take you out of there, try anything and I will let Ravage tear off your skin.'

I didnt want to know who Ravage was.

Megatron reached down into the cage and scooped me up in his hand, then he brought me to optic level.

'Fall, and I wont catch you.' He warned as he started walking.

When we finally got to where we were going, I immediately felt fed up.

There was an unsparked sparkling lying on the ground and next to it- an offlined femme decepticon.

This felt somewhat familar.

'Online her' Megatron gestured to the femme.

'No...' I reply.

'Do it, or I will tear off your arm.' He growled.

I swallowed. This would make escaping difficult.

I took a deep breath. 'I said _no.'_

He snarled and made a grab for me.

I leap out of the way, but as he reaches for the second time I am not so quick and he grabs me by my leg.

It takes me a moment to realize that I'm hanging upside down, when I do realize this he turns me the right way up.

'Last chance fleshie...online her, or your going to be a limb short.'

'Fuck you...' I hiss.

He reaches for my arm and I tense up, he wasnt joking.

I scream as he slowly and painfully tears my left arm clean off, it bleeds...alot.

I scream some more and then start sobbing, it hurt so much...

Megatron laughs and says ' MEDIC! get in here and make sure she doesnt bleed to death...'

I whimper as he passes me to the medic, who is surprisingly gentler than Megatron and has green optics...

When Megatron is gone the medic says to me 'My name is Sumitrix. I wont hurt you, I am not a Decepticon...despite my insignia. I am an Autobot...or I wish to be'

I force out a reply 'Names...Clem...can you stop the...bleeding now?'

She jumps. 'Oh right! sorry..'

About twenty minutes later she had my arm tightly bound in some kind of Cybertronian material, that stands out underneath my black tanktop ( I had taken my jacket off when she checked over me). The pain has subsided quite a bit and so I ask her a few questions.

'Why cant you be an Autobot?'

She sighs 'I've never really seen the point of escaping, I mean what are the chances of the Autobots trusting a former decepticon?.'

I think about this for a moment. 'Optimus will give you a chance...'

She stares at me for a moment. ' So your saying... if I help you escape, you will try and get Optimus to let me join the Autobots?.'

' Yes' I say, as Megatron comes in.

He hadnt heard a thing.

He lifts me into his palm and takes me back to where I am being held.

The next few hours were painful...the pain was back, but not so bad that I didnt think of a wonderful escape plan-it was great...if all went well the decepticons wouldnt know we were gone until the next day, when we would be gone.

Over the next few days I was brought some food and water, I was also alowed to shower - I didnt know how the decpticons had a pain in my shoulder grew, until I was sure it was infected somehow.

On the 9th day of being held at the Decepticon base Megatron came back and took me to the same room as before.

'Spark the sparkling.'

I smirk at him 'Hmmmm ah hmm' I pretended to be thinking about it then said 'No'

He didnt even bother with threats this time, just threw me against the wall and left the room raging and ranting.

As Sumitrix came in and checked me over - no injuries except a slight concussion and a few bruises- I told her my plan, she thought it a good one- and even helped me improve a few aspects of it.

'Yes Clem Connor, I will help you.'

'We're getting out. Tonight.' I say to her.

She nods looking excited.

I tell her the location of the base and a few other things she should know.

When I am back in my cell I check to make sure my gun was where I left it- it was, I didnt know how the decepticons hadnt figured out I had it, maybe they were just dumber than I thought- leaving Sumitrix out of that of course

In a nutshell the plan was.

Sumitrix was to spike everyone's energon with a powerful sedative, then while everyone was out she would wait for me outside - my cell could only be opened by Megatron and Starscream- I would blast a hole in the wall with my gun, meet her outside and we would head for the Autobot base.

So simple, so bulletproof.

Sams POV

Nine days, Clem had been missing.

_Nine days..._

Nearly everone thought she was dead.

Even I thought so.

No one stopped looking though, especially Ironhide.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankyou to Angelxlight and Sanefangirl for more great reviews!

Clems POV

That night I was scared again.

Many decepticons had looked over from where they were standing, then jeered and snickered at me.

At least they didnt get too close, Megatron had ordered them to stay away.

But that would only help Sumitrix and I get out of this hell hole.

At exactly 12:00 midnight we would make our escape.

Sumitrix had succesfully spiked everyone's energon and when 12:00 comes I hear the signal and I blasted a hole in the wall with my gun set on kill.

I climb out through the hole and into the night air.

My shoulder blazes as I walk toward the purple Bugatti Veyron parked in the darkness.

As soon as I have my seatbelt on Sumitrix drives off at full speed.

When we are a good 45 minutes away, I relax.

'We did it Sumitrix! We got away!'

She laughs. 'Its hard to believe...'

I'm silent for a moment 'Sumitrix?'

She notices my change in tone. 'Yes Clem?'

'What am I gunna do about my... non-arm?' My voice sounded a little sad.

'...well a false one can be made...it would work like an arm would, only just made of metal...'

I nod slowly.

About 5 hours later I recognise what road we are on, the road to the base!

Sams POV

At 5 am 'Bee woke me up.

'urgh Bee why'd you wake me up?'

'There is a decepticon coming toward the base.' he said urgently.

I sit up, fast.

'Just one?' I sound confused.

'Yes...and a human with it.'

I nearly fall out of my bed. I dressed and went out to Optimus and the was another hour till the 'Con and the human got here.

When they did Ironhide pulled out his canon and aimed it at the 'Con.

A human got out. Clem...

'Ironhide stop! dont shoot!' She yells as the Con trasnforms.

'Clem!' Ironhide shouts in shock and growls in anger as he sees something I dont see.

Then, I really see Clem, she's paler than usual and then I see why.

I nearly threw up...Clem's left arm had been torn off...

Ratchet rushed forward 'Clem!' he shouts 'What happened to your arm?'

He said this at the same time as Optimus said 'Clem! What has Megatron done?'

And they both said this at the same time as Ironhide growled some more.

The Con stepped forward and picked Clem up.

'Megatron ripped it off...' the femme says.

'Who are you and what are you doing with my human?' Ironhide snarls,waving his canons at her threateningly.

'I am Sumitrix, I helped Clem escape. I never wanted to be a decepticon and Clem convinced me to change sides.' She explains

'Well thats all very nice,' said Ratchet 'But I need to get a look at Clem so if you dont mind.'

I watched as Sumitrix handed Clem to Ratchet and they both left the room, followed by Ironhide.

'Optimus,' said Sumitrix. 'I know you probably dont trust me when I say this but I never wanted to be a Decepticon...I would like to be an Autobot.'

Optimus nodded slowly 'I believe you have proven yourself trustworthy by returning Clem to us, when we could not. Thankyou Sumitrix.'

Sumitrix nodded.

I decided to go to the Med-Bay to see Clem.

Clems POV

Owwww...

Ratchet has been checking over my shoulder for what feels like hours, but is probably only about 20 minutes.

I sit patiently as he gives me a shot for pain, and then one for infection.

Sam comes in and looks at me with concern.

I give him a look that tells him not to worry.

Then Sam had to leave as Ratchet dressed the wound.

I jump as Ratchet finishes wrapping bandages around my shoulder and torso.

'Sorry.' Said Ratchet. 'Finished.'

'Thanks.'

Ironhide held out his hand for me to step onto, so I did.

Then we went to the other Autobots who were in the rec room, talking.

When we came in they all turned to face Ironhide and I, I blushed- I didnt like attention.

Optimus was first to speak. 'Clem, are you alright?'

'Yeah.' I said.

Bee sighed 'We're all really sorry about what happened' he said.

I shook my head. 'It wasnt your fault guys...'

Ratchet sighed.

I blink my eyes tiredly. 'I'm gunna go get some sleep.' I yawned.

Optimus nodded understandingly.

As I entered my room I found myself missing my gran and my mum terribly.

I think about this some more as I drift off to sleep.

Normal POV

Optimus sighed, it was wonderful to have Clem back with them but Optimus just couldnt believe that Megatron had been so callous as to tear her arm off.

Ironhide walks over. 'Permission to offline Megatron sir?' he asks in a hate filled voice.

'Granted, but not now.' Optimus replies.

'I feel so _useless_' Ironhide hisses 'Because we couldnt find her, she was badly injured!'

Optimus sighed and voiced his agreement.

'I think it would be best if you took her to see her mother...just till the aftershock of all this wears off.'

Ironhide nodded 'I'll take her tommorow.'

Clems POV

When I woke up this morning the pain in my arm blazed, so I took some of the pain killers Ratchet had given me.

That day I put on a khaki tshirt - with some difficulty- and manged to pull on a pair of baggy jeans. When I went to put my jacket on however, I was at a bit of a loss.

Eventually I gave up with the jacket and went and brushed my teeth, after I was done I hear a knock at the door.

I went to answer it, expecting Ironhide or maybe Optimus, but who I was not expecting was Mikaela.

'...Um hi..' she says in a small voice.

'Hi.' I reply.

I open the door wider and she comes in.

She's silent for a moment before having a total breakdown.

'Omigosh Clem I'm so sorry I was such a bitch! I was just so jealous and then- I thought you were dead...and I felt so terrible and I'm just so sorry!' she was near tears.

'Mikaela! its ok! I forgive you!'

'Really?' she asks hopefully.

I nod.

She composes her self somewhat then says. 'Lets start over...and be friends.'

'Lets!' I agree and we both head off for breakfast.

Sams POV

While I was eating breakfast, I saw a sight that nearly made me fall off my chair.

Mikaela and Clem, talking like they were best friends.

Bumblebee was shocked too 'Uhh' he says.

'Uhh indeed' I sigh, I'll never understand women.

Ironhide comes over and sits next to Bee.

'I'm taking Clem home today.' he says.

Bee and I nod understandingly, I was going home today as well.

A few hours later Bee and I were on the road back to my house.

'Hey Sammy!' my mum greeted me.

'Hi mum' I reply

I dump my stuff on my dresser and sat down on my bed, then began texting Clem.

:Hey Clem! u at home yet?: I texted

It was about 1 and a half minutes before she replied.

:Just pulling in now..lol:

I frown as I realize something

:How is ur mum gunna react?: I text quickly.

: I dunno...got to go: she replies.

I frown, from what Clem has said her mum wasnt the best mum in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Clems POV

I sigh with happiness as Ironhide pulls in the familiar drive at my house.

My mum comes bursting out the door.

'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?' She screams. 'I GET THIS _RANDOM_ PHONE CALL ABOUT HOW YOU WENT MISSING! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?'

'Mum! calm down!' I soothe.

'CALM DOWN? DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO-' she breaks off as she sees that my left arm is missing.

She comes closer. 'AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU-_ YOU FREAK!'_

'Mum I can explain!'

She stops me talking by slapping me across the face. Hard.

'Oww!' I squeak.

'Get your stuff! I want you off my property in 15 minutes! And dont come back you little freak!'

I let out a strangled cry of shock.

I then silently went up to my room and shoved some stuff in my bag.

More clothes, laptop , $500 and two pairs of shoes - black converse and a pair of coral coloured thongs.

I stumble out of the house and Ironhide opened the door for me.

My mum was still standing in the doorway glaring daggers at me.

I close the door and Ironhide drives off around the corner.

And stops.

I dont ask what he was doing. His holo-form appears and he pulls me into a tight embrace meant for comfort I sob quietly on his shoulder for a little while.

I had been looking forward to seeing my mum, but now it looked as though I'd never see her again.

Sams POV

I am hanging out with Bee in the backyard talking.

'But seriously Bee why did you-' I was saying but he interupted me.

'Hold on Sam, I'm getting a comm request from Ironhide.'

I stay quiet for a moment.

'Her mother did what?' Bee exlaimed angrily. 'Yeah- yeah ok.'

'What happened?' I ask confused.

'Clem was kicked off out of her house because her mother thinks shes a freak.' Bee said, still angry 'Ironhide's taking her to a hotel for now. he just thought we should know in case we want to contact them.'

'Wait tell them to stop going where theyre going just for a minute!'

I jump up and ran inside.

'Hey mum, you know that girl I told you about- Clem?' I say to my mum.

'Oh that poor child- getting threatened by decepticons! is she ok now?' she says, Optimus had told her why I was staying on base so long.

'Well thats the thing- not really her mum kicked her out of her house...can she stay here a while?' I ask hopefully.

Her faces is full with concern and she says 'Oh yes she can stay as long as she needs the poor thing! I'll go get the guest room ready.'

And she hurries off.

I dial Clem's mobile number and wait for her to answer.

'Hello?' she sounds as though she's been crying.

'Hey Clem, I uh heard what happened and I'm really sorry. Come stay here instead of a hotel though, we've got a spare room we don't use,and my parents- well my mum say its all fine!'

'Oh no don't worry-' she begins

'No seriously Clem...My mum will not rest until she knows you're okay. Really, she gets freaky...'

She laughs. 'Are you sure your parents dont mind?'

'Positive.'

'Okay well, thanks so much Sam, it means alot' she says.

About half an hour later Ironhide turns up in our driveway.

My mum rushes out of the house and as soon as Clem gets out of the car she pulls Clem into a tight, motherly hug- one I'm sure she hasn't ever gotten from her mum.

'Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Witwicky.' she says politely.

'Oh its no problem! and call me Judy, honey.' my mum says.

Clem smiles and says. 'Ok.'

My mum beckons for Clem to come inside, so Clem slings her back pack over her shoulder and comes in.

'Sam will show you to your room.'

'Oh, yeah its right up here' I say as I climb the stairs.

I gesture to the guest room and say ' That's your room, the bathroom's on the second door to the right.'

'Thanks Sam, for everything.' Clem smiles at me and I smile back, this girl had been through so much and yet still managed to get by, I found myself admiring that.

And even though I knew that the whole mess that had happened wasnt over, I knew that for now, everything was ok.

And thats the end! I left it on a semi sorta cliffhanger so that if you guys want me to make a sequel, I can continue it pretty easily, but if you dont want one, its not too much of a cliffhanger.

PM me if you want a sequel. and please REVIEW!


End file.
